Traición a la sangre
by Lady Potentia
Summary: Daphne Greengrass cree tener una vida perfecta ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Está a punto de casarse, tiene amigos a los que adora, una hermana menor por la que daría todo pero pronto comprenderá que nada es lo que parece y que las traiciones llegan de dónde menos te lo esperas.
1. Chapter 1

Todo lo que sean capaces de reconocer pertenece a **J.K Rowling** (Hechizos, nombres y apellidos. Algunos lugares u objetos) la historia, por supuesto, es invención mía.. Sin más que agregar. Adelante.

* * *

**_El preludio_**

* * *

_Daphne Greengrass está de pie frente a su hermana menor, Astoria, escucha palabras que jamás creyó pudiesen provenir de su linda hermanita. Sus piernas tiemblan, se siente morir.. ¿Por qué ésto tiene que estar pasandole a ella? Junto a su hermana está su prometido, Blaise Zabini, recostado en la pared y sin decir absolutamente nada. En el enorme sofá del bar está Draco Malfoy y su rostro solo puede ser un reflejo del suyo propio, él tampoco puede creer lo que escucha, junto a el esposo de su hermana está Pansy Parkinson con una sonrisa estampada en la cara ¿Qué le resulta tan gracioso? ¿Qué no ve que todo ésto es..? A su lado está Theodore Nott su ceño está fruncido mira con odio a Blaise, intenta decirle algo a su mejor amiga pero ella no lo escucha; está dolida por todo lo que su hermana le dice, no puede creer que algo como eso esté ocurriendole.. No quiere creerlo..._

Estoy de pie frente a la tienda de Madam Malkin, me ha enviado una lechuza diciendo que el traje de novia ya está listo. La verdad es que estoy emocionada ¡No puedo esperar a verlo! Junto a mi está Theo, se le ve bastante aburrido pues yo sé bien que preferiría estar en casa leyendo un buen libro que estar aquí donde hay tanta gente pero ya que voy a casarme en unas semanas ha accedido a acompañarme. Lo tomo del brazo y lo halo hacia dentro, él suspira y se sienta mientras yo me cambio.

- _Es.. ¡Es precioso!_ -Le grito yo desde el otro lado mientras la mujer que me ayuda a probármelo me pide que me quede quieta. Puedo escuchar a Theodore suspirar, debe estar cansado.. ¡Por supuesto! Le he hecho caminar todo el Callejón Diagon al menos 15 veces, luego le invitaré a algo por ahora prefiero centrarme en mí así que recojo mi largo cabello rubio en un precioso moño con ayuda de mi varita. Nunca me ha gustado recogerme el cabello pero he de admitir que esta vez merece la pena el esfuerzo.

Una vez estoy lista, con velo, vestido y zapatos.. Salgo de detrás de las cortinas giratorias dando saltitos y me planto frente a mi mejor amigo. Él alza la vista perezosamente y clava en mi sus preciosos ojos azules, tiene una expresión en la cara que no logro comprender así que frunzo los labios y miro hacia abajo, la falda de mi vestido, tiene un diseño largo y hermoso; me siento como una princesa pero no puedo evitar preguntarme el porqué me mira de esa forma - _¿Qué? ¿Me veo mal?_ -Theodore no dice nada comienzo a temer que me quede horrible así que me muerdo el labio.

- _Luces bien._ -Se limita a decirme con una sonrisa en los labios, sé que no miente y por ello le devuelvo la sonrisa. Él no suele hablar demasiado y yo lo hago hasta por los codos; por eso la gente suele pensar que somos bastante disparejos. Por lo general yo comienzo a relatar miles de historias y él se detiene a escucharme, asiente y habla solo si tiene que hacerlo a mi no me molesta y a él tampoco.. Quizás esa sea la razón por la que ambos nos llevamos tan bien.

- _¿De verdad lo crees? Yo.. No lo sé.. Tal vez sea demasiado escotado o pomposo ¿No te parece?_ -Él se ríe de una forma que solo es capaz de mostrarme a mi y yo frunzo los labios.- _¡Theodore! Tengo que ser capaz de caminar y bailar dentro de ésto ¿Lo sabes verdad?_ -Él me mira poco convencido, vuelve a reírse y se levanta, se para frente a mi y me extiende la mano; no necesito que diga algo para saber que quiere es por ello que coloco una de mis manos entre la suya y la otra sobre su hombro; él me toma de la cintura sin dejar de sonreír y comenzamos a bailar. No me importa el resto del mundo y a él tampoco, es por ello que hacemos caso omiso de las miradas indiscretas de la gente.

Siempre he pesado que Theo tiene una sonrisa muy bonita, si fuese capaz de entablar una conversación normal con las personas estoy segura de que haría que los demás se olvidasen de su padre fue un despiadado mortifago y quizás hasta podría echarse una novia, es eso lo que más deseo.. Que mi mejor amigo pueda encontrar alguien a quién amar, así como yo he encontrado a Blaise y como Astoria ha encontrado a Draco. Me da un poco de pena tener que dejarle solo porque sé que en cuanto me case dejaré de tener tanto tiempo libre ¿Con quién pasará los días mi Theo?

-_ No es buen augurio que el novio vea el vestido de novia antes de la boda._ -Dice una señora desde la puerta y ambos paramos en seco. Su mano sigue en mi cintura, yo me río y niego; él permanece en silencio, como si el comentario lo hubiese incomodado.

-_ No, no es eso.._ -Le digo yo separándome de mi amigo y luego de hacer una leve reverencia vuelvo para cambiarme el hermoso vestido por mi ropa habitual, necesita algunos ajustes es por ello que lo dejo con la dependienta. En cuanto salgo me encuentro la cara malhumorada de Theodore, quién me toma de la mano antes de que pueda preguntarle que ocurre y me saca a rastras del lugar, antes de salir puedo vislumbrar a la señora de antes negando con indignación ¿Qué habrá pasado? Le he preguntado varias veces qué ocurre pero se niega siquiera a mirarme, está muy enfadado. Hemos caminado cogidos de la mano por al rededor de dos cuadras, en cuanto se percata de eso me suelta y comienza a caminar rápidamente; sé que no ha desaparecido solo porque ha prometido acompañarme durante todo el día. - _Theo.._ -Le llamo mientras intento mantenerme a su paso pero frunce el ceño y sigue mirando al frente. -_ T.. Theo.._ -Vuelvo a llamarlo y se detiene. Me mira directo a la cara, recriminándome algo pero no sé qué.- Lo.. Lo lamento. -Le dije sinceramente aunque no sabía porqué lo sentía.. Él miró hacia otro lado.

- _No, no ha sido culpa tuya._ -Me dice e intenta sonreírme pero yo sé que sigue molesto aunque ahora parece arrepentido por su repentino cambio de humor, no importa.. Así es él.

- _Theo.._ -Lo llamo nuevamente y esbozo una sonrisa. Lo tomo de la mano y lo arrastro hasta la librería, saco algunos tomos que sé podrían interesarle y se los paso; él los observa crítico, dándole el visto bueno a algunos y desechando algunos otros.

Nuestro día de compras acaba y nosotros estamos exhaustos, pero, de todas formas él debe ir a encontrarse con Blaise y los demás; yo por mi parte tengo una especie de "fiesta de chicas" con mi hermana y las demás. Theodore coloca una mano sobre mi hombro y luego de un "prepárate" desaparecemos ambos rumbo a la mansión de mis padres.

Pansy está sentada en mi cama, la verdad no tengo la menor idea de lo que hace aquí. Según sé, jamás le perdonará a mi hermana que se haya casado con Draco y antes de eso ni siquiera me soportaba; a su lado está Tracey Davis, su mejor amiga y ex-novia de Blaise, a ella obviamente no le agrado y la comprendo. En cuanto entro todas me dedican una sonrisa, Astoria salta y me abraza, yo correspondo y sonrío. La única razón por la que accedí a "ésto" es por ella, porque jamás he podido negarme a algo que me pida.

- _Ven Daph, hoy jugaremos al yo "Nunca, nunca"_ -Me dice mi castaña hermana menor mientras me toma de la mano y me hala para que me siente en el suelo junto a ella. Las demás la secundan, al cabo de un rato me hallo con todas sentadas en circulo; con Pansy y Tracey sentadas frente a mí, al lado de ellas, está Emma.. La hermana mayor de Davis.

- _Felicidades por tu compromiso, Greengrass._ -Me dice Emma con una sonrisa en los labios. Sé que ella lo dice sinceramente pues no es como su hermana o al menos eso parece. Yo le contesto con una sonrisa y con un rápido "Gracias" pero Astoria hace gesto con la mano para callarnos y nos pasa un vaso con lo que parece ser una extraña mezcla entre vino elfico y FireWhiskey.

- _Les explico._ -Comenzó ella- Si yo digo: "Yo nunca, nunca me he bañado" quién sí lo haya hecho debe tomar ¿Comprenden? -Se rió con su voz cantarina y alzó la copa.- ¡Nada de mentir, chicas! Comienzo. Yo nunca nunca he besado al novio de una amiga.

Todas bebieron, a excepción clara de Emma y de mí. Ellas estallaron en risas mientras compartían anécdotas que me dejaban estupefacta.

- _Yo nunca, nunca.._ -Comenzó Pansy con sus ojos clavados en mí. Algo se traía entre manos...- _Me he besado con un amigo.._

Ahí estaba. Seguramente se refería a Theodore, todas bebimos.

-_ Así que Daphne ha besado a un amigo.. ¿No se tratará de Nott?_ -Preguntó Tracey. Todas me miraban, incluso Astoria aunque ella bien sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-_ No, jamás he pensado siquiera en besar a Theodore._ -Respondí sinceramente- _pero, los chicos con los que he salido anteriormente habían sido mis amigos; como Phil o como el mismo Blaise._ -La mención de mi prometido hizo que Davis se callara la boca de una vez por todas. Las preguntas de ese tipo continuaron durante largo rato hasta que una de ellas acabó de una vez por todas con la cháchara.

-_ Yo nunca nunca me he acostado con alguien._ -Saltó Tracey y todas bebieron, menos yo. Las chicas me miraron incrédulas.

-_ Greengrass tú.._ -Me miró Emma, bastante más desinhibida a causa del alcohol. Yo me encogí de hombros y negué.

- _¡Eso es cierto, mi hermanita es virgen!_ -Gritoneó Astoria mientras estallaba en carcajadas. Sabía que no lo hacía para hacerse sentir mal, es solo que estaba bebida y siempre que lo estaba no controlaba sus palabras.

- _¡Que chiste! Así que Blaise no te ha llevado a la cama ¿No temes que te deje luego de eso?_ -Me espetó Pansy. Apelaba al pasado de mujeriego que tenía mi novio; ya lo sabía..

- _Por supuesto. Luego de que consiga lo que tanto desea, te dejará. Así son todos._ -La secundó Tracey. Astoria no dijo nada.

- _Eso no es cierto. Si de verdad la quiere.._ -Comenzó a decir Emma, lo cuál agradecí pero tanto Pansy como su amiga comenzaron a reír.

- _Ese es el punto, así es Blaise. Se encapricha con algo.._

- _Y luego lo deja._

- _Claro ¿Estás hablándome por experiencia? -_Les dije yo obviamente mosqueada. Puede que no fuese ni la mitad de venenosa que ellas pero yo también era una serpiente y sé cuándo y dónde morder para que mis palabras causen el efecto que quiero- _Es justo por eso que Blaise te abandonó, porque perdió el interés_ .

Dicho eso salí de la habitación dando un portazo. Esa noche dormí en el cuarto de invitados pero no pude evitar pensar que quizás me haya pasado de la raya, después de todo, puedo comprender a Tracey.. Perder al hombre al que tanto quiso porque se fijó en una de sus amigas; porque sí, Blaise dejó a Tracey por Millicent bajo la excusa de que jamás podría ser serio con alguien ¿Y ahora? Estaba a punto de casarse con una mujer a la que conocía y siempre había despreciado. Pobre, pobre Tracey Davis. Puedo comprenderla, si yo perdiese a Blaise ahora.. ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Sería igual de amargada que ella?

- _¿De verdad le has dicho eso?_ -Me pregunta Theo sin poder evitar soltar una carcajada. Yo suspiro, no estoy orgullosa de lo que hice y que él se burle solo lo empeora- _Está bien, se lo merece._

- _Aún así. No he debido decirlo._ -Le dijo y me cruzo de brazos, él vuelve a reírse y yo estoy a punto de golpearlo cuando lo veo. Blaise me hace señas desde el otro lado del parque, yo sonrío.- _¡Ah! Espérame un momento.._ -Le pido a mi amigo mientras me levanto y corro a saludarlo.

-_ Pero si es la rubia más guapa de todo Londres._ -Me dice cuando llego hasta a él y me rodea con sus brazos. Yo aspiro su perfume, porque me encanta; alzo la cara para verlo y le sonrío, él busca mis labios y aunque sus besos son demasiado fogosos para ser dados en público no se los niego.

-_ ¿Solo de Londres?_ -Le pregunto riendo cuando me suelta, él ríe también y se disculpa porque tiene algo que hacer. Yo me despido de él dándole un beso en la mejilla y vuelvo corriendo con Theodore. Mi amigo no parece notar que he regresado por lo que me acerco y le despeino.- _¡Despabila, Theo!_

- _Fastidias mucho, Greengrass._ -Me dice y yo hago un puchero porque detesto que me llame por mi apellido y él lo sabe; es por ello que sonríe y me empuja- _No tienes de qué preocuparte._ -Me dice. De seguro refiriéndose al tema que abordábamos antes de que Blaise nos interrumpiera.

-_ Pero.. No debí molestarme por algo como eso ¿Sabes?_ -Le digo y lo veo de reojo mientras vuelvo a sentarme a su lado. Él tiene la vista fija en los niños que vuelan escobas a lo lejos, mientras se lanzan la quaffle de un lado a otro.

- _Sí. Sobretodo cuando vas a casarte pronto._ -Me dice totalmente serio y sin mirarme.- _Es natural que al ser esposos, tú y él.._ -Deja la frase en el aire, incomodo. Supongo que hay cosas de las que no puedes hablar con tus amigos, aún más teniendo en cuenta que soy una mujer y él un hombre.

- _Ah.. Claro._ -Me limito a decirle y ambos nos quedamos en silencio. Mirando a las figuras que se dibujan en la lejanía.

La campana suena y ambos nos levantamos, es hora de volver a clase, se despide con un rápido "hasta el rato" y se va directo a su aula; no estoy segura pero parece algo descolocado. Yo suspiro y me sacudo la tierra del pantalón; aunque no pegue demasiado conmigo estudio pociones avanzadas como carrera, me encantaría ser pocionista en San Mungo lo cual resulta extraño pues Theodore ha elegido ser Medimago, en el área de psiquiatría, estoy segura de que es una forma de redimir a su padre pero la idea de poder ser colegas me alegra mucho, además, es una profesión que le pega bastante.

Aquí en la Universidad Mágica, poco importa de dónde venimos.. Si somos de sangre pura o no y todo por culpa de "San Potter". Me parece absurdo que solo nosotros, quienes no fuimos participes de la guerra o cuyos padres pertenecían al bando perdedor, tengamos que estudiar día y noche para poder ejercer la carrera que deseamos mientras que aquellos palurdos pueden hacer y deshacer como les venga en gana. Todos y cada uno de ellos, a excepción clara de la comelibros de Granger, han pasado a trabajar saltándose todo tipo de estudios lo que me hace preguntarme ¿Qué si no están lo suficientemente preparados? No tengo más tiempo para pensar en ello pues mi clase de "Plantas curativas" acaba de comenzar; el profesor Finns es muy bueno pero no puedo evitar pensar que si Severus Snape estuviese vivo haría las clases mil veces mejor que él y que todos mis demás profesores pero no puedo quejarme pues al menos puedo entenderle, confirmar cosas que ya sabía, desmentir algunas y aprender otras nuevas.

En cuanto acaba mi última clase me encuentro con Draco Malfoy, el esposo de mi hermana quien al contrario que ella ha optado por continuar sus estudios, quiere ser Auror. El rubio ha cambiado bastante desde que estaba en Hogwarts, ya no habla mal de Potter, al contrario, suele molestarse cuando alguno de nosotros lo hace; quizás el que "el elegido" le haya salvado de ir a Azkaban tenga mucho que ver o puede exista algo más pero él no lo dirá y nadie va a preguntárselo. De cualquier forma Draco ha madurado y aunque sigue siendo tan altanero, altruista y bromista como siempre; pienso que me cae un poco mejor.

-_ Greengrass.._ -Me dice acercándose a mi. Si bien fuimos compañeros de casa y podría decirse que incluso nos llevábamos bien jamás fuimos demasiado conversadores; quizás el que yo haya intercedido a su favor cuando él y Astoria comenzaron a salir nos haya unido un poco más.

- _Malfoy.._ -Le respondo yo con una sonrisa. Hablamos muy poco de camino a la salida, de cómo le van las cosas con mi hermana o de que quizás podamos ayudarnos en las clases que compartimos -La de venenos y antídotos, por ejemplo- caminamos hasta las afueras puesto que no podemos desaparicionar en los terrenos del campus; le pido que le saludos a mi hermana, él se burla de mi "complejo de hermana mayor" pero promete hacerlo, acto seguido desaparece. Yo me río por lo bajo y me encuentro con la mirada de Theodore clavada en mí, hoy parece extrañamente raro, voy a acercarme a él para ver qué sucede pero un brazo moreno se cierra en mi cintura y me hace volverme hacia mi prometido. - _¡Blaise!_ -Alcanzo a decirle antes de que sus labios silencien los míos. Me separo de él y le sonrío, busco con la mirada a Theodore en cuanto lo veo intento decirle con la mirada que lo lamento y sé que lo entiende pues se encoge de hombros y se despide con la mano; lo pierdo de vista y Blaise me toma del rostro para volver a besarme.

- _¿Qué te parece si nos escapamos todo el día?_ -Me dice dando pequeños besitos en la comisura de mis labios. Yo sonrío y cuando estoy a punto de contestarle noto como coloca su mano en la parte baja de mis caderas, demasiado cerca de mi trasero así que me remuevo algo incomoda; sus labios se posan en mi cuello.- ¿Qué me dices, Daphne? -Pero no me da tiempo de contestar porque sus labios intentan recorrer la piel expuesta de mi clavícula, lo aparto avergonzada porque seguimos en la mitad del campus de la universidad.

-_ Ya te dije que no._ -Le digo mientras coloco las manos en su pecho para apartarlo. Él parece haberse enojado y yo me muerdo el labio inferior.- _Ya sabes que yo.. No.. No estoy lista._

-_ ¡Por Merlín, Daphne! Vamos a casarnos en una semana ¡Una semana!_ -Me recuerda poniendo los ojos en blanco, yo me encojo de hombros. No solemos discutir a menudo pero siempre que lo hacemos tiene que ver con éste tema.

- _Pero.. Blaise.. ¿No puedes esperarte solo un poco más?_ -Le pregunto sin verlo y no es necesario hacerlo, sé que se ha cruzado de brazos y evita mirarme también.

- _Ya he esperado todo un año._ -Me reprocha y yo intento tomarle la mano pero me aparta así que me detengo para mirarlo.

- _Lo siento, Blaise pero.. De verdad.._ -Estiro mi mano hacia él una, dos.. Tres veces antes de que acepte el contacto.- _Bueno.. Podría.. Intentar.._

- _Sabía que entenderías_ -Me dice y vuelve a sonreírme. Me toma de la mano y se apariciona conmigo en el jardín de la mansión Zabini; me arrastra hasta el interior de su casa sin hablar, sube las escaleras casi corriendo y la presión de su mano en mi muñeca comienza a lastimarme pero aunque se lo hago saber no hace nada por detenerse. Abre la puerta de su habitación y me sienta en el borde de la cama, coloca una de sus manos en mi rostro y me mira a los ojos; tengo miedo, no quiero hacerlo pero tampoco quiero que vuelva a molestarse es por ello que no digo nada. - _Solo tienes que relajarte, bonita._ -Me dice y yo solo asiento. Sus labios se posan sobre los míos y comienza a besarme pero yo estoy demasiado rígida como para responder, él no parece notarlo y si lo hace no le da importancia. Le pido que se detenga pero se ríe por lo bajo.

Mi respiración comienza a acelerarse y temo entrar en crisis como siempre me pasa cuando una emoción muy fuerte me domina, el pecho me duele y él no deja de besar mis labios, mi cuello y ahora mi pecho ¿Cómo se ha deshecho de mi blusa? No lo sé pero me siento cada vez más incomoda sus manos sobre mis muslos y sus labios recorriendo toda la piel expuesta no ayudan demasiado. Puedo sentir como todo mi cuerpo lo rechaza, no quiero hacer ésto.. No quiero, no quiero, no..

- _N..No.._ -Mi voz suena ahogada, siento como mis músculos se tensan y mi garganta se cierra. Él no se detiene, la vista se me nubla a causa de las lágrimas e intento empujarlo hacia a un lado puesto que ahora estoy recostada en la cama y él sobre mi. El aire comienza a faltarme y me siento fatal.- _Por.. Fa.._

Cuando despierto estoy recostada en mi cama, Astoria está en un rincón hablando con Blaise y Draco, Theodore está sentado a mi lado y por alguna razón parece bastante enojado. Me estrujo los ojos intentando recordar cómo o porqué llegue allí pero por más que lo intento no soy capaz de establecer una conexión entra la escena y lo que ocurrió en la casa de Blaise. Intento sentarme pero la cabeza me da vueltas.

- _¡Hermanita!_ -Grita Astoria pues me ha visto despierta, yo la miro confundida y ella ríe mientras se lanza en mi cama.- Has tenido otro ataque de pánico mientras Blaise te enseñaba a montar escoba. -Busco con la vista a mi novio y aunque no me gustan las mentiras agradezco que no haya contado lo que realmente ha pasado.

- _Quién diría que Greengrass sería una gallina.._ -Me espeta Malfoy con su tono burlón, no frunzo el ceño pero no digo nada.

- _Déjala en paz, Draco._. -Le pide Astoria y yo le sonrío en agradecimiento. Mi hermana se sienta a mi lado y me cuenta cómo han sido sus días; puede que no nos veamos mucho pero nuestra relación sigue siendo la misma. Sé que puedo contar con ella para lo que sea y yo estaría dispuesta a meter las manos al fuego solo para protegerla.

Al cabo de un rato, todos se marchan, mi hermana me da un último abrazo y un beso en la frente antes de salir, Draco me dedica una sonrisa burlona y Blaise ni siquiera me mira.. Lo más probable es que esté enojado pero ya habrá tiempo para hablar de ello porque estoy cansada. Me acurruco en mi cama porque me he quedado completamente sola o eso es lo que creo porque en todo el rato no me había fijado en que mi mejor amigo seguía sentado a mi lado sin decir una sola palabra.

- _¿Qué pasa, Theo?_ -Me atrevo a preguntarle en cuanto estamos solos.

- _¿Qué ocurrió realmente?_ -Me pregunta cruzado de brazos con sus ojos fijos en mi rostro. Lo conozco y él a mi, sabe perfectamente que no le temo a las alturas y que si me he desmayado es porque algo ha pasado entre Blaise y yo.

-_ N.. No me preguntes._ -Le pido. No sé porqué pero no puedo hablar acerca de eso todavía, no con él al menos. Theodore asiente y se levanta.

-_ Será mejor que descanses, Daphne._ -Despeina mi cabello y me sonríe antes de abandonar la habitación.

Allí me quedo yo, intentando pensar en una razón por la cuál no dar ese paso importante con Blaise, mi prometido, con quien me casaré en cuestión de días. Si bien es cierto que aún no estoy preparada y el solo hecho de pensar en.. En.. ¡Eso! Hace que los colores se me suban al rostro tengo presente que una vez la alianza esté en mi dedo y yo vaya a vivir en su mansión nosotros inevitablemente tenemos que.. ¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo? Tomo la almohada y la coloco sobre mi cara, tal vez solo tengo miedo de que Tracey tenga razón y que una vez le dé eso que busca todo cambie y me abandone ¿Estaré haciendo mal desconfiando de él..?

* * *

Y esto ha sido todo por ahora.. He intentado mostrar cómo es la relación de Daphne con cada uno de los personajes de la historia ¿Qué piensan ustedes? Espero sus **Reviews **pues, como sabrán, no hay nada que nos anime más que tener opiniones - buenas o malas - de nuestra escritura.

_**- See Ya! ~~**_


	2. Un ángel ¿¡Accidentado?

**Aclaración:** Lo de siempre. Todo lo que sean capaces de reconocer.. (Nombres, lugares, hechizos..) pertenece a la maravillosa mente de **J.K Rowling **en cuanto a la historia de los personajes y algunas personalidades.. Bueno, ya saben. Es obra mía.

Este capitulo se me ha hecho algo extenso (El más largo que he escrito hasta ahora..) no sé que les parezca a ustedes [Esto de hablar sola..]

* * *

_**Un ángel.. ¿¡Accidentado!?**_

* * *

Me despierto bastante tarde porque no he conseguido pegar el ojo en toda la noche pues he estado pensando en tonterías. Las cosas con Blaise me tienen algo atareada, nos casamos en tres días pero él sigue bastante enojado por lo que sucedió la última vez; mi hermana me dice que si él me quisiera entendería, como Draco, que la esperó hasta que se casaron ¿Intenta decirme que él..? No.. Seguro que no ha querido decir eso. Es solo que cree que Draco es perfecto, es todo.

Por otra parte Emma me ha dicho que debo entenderlo, porque hasta ahora él siempre ha obtenido lo que ha querido y que nunca había recibido un no como respuesta, que tal vez no comprenda lo importante que es para mí, que lo haga cuando me sienta segura, no porque me sienta obligada y a él.. Que solo debo darle tiempo. La mayor de las Davis me cae realmente bien, mejor que su hermana al menos ¿Qué por qué he decidido contarle? Pues desde el día en que la encontré llorando en los pasillos de Hogwarts, por allá en mi 5to año, una especie de amistad - bastante más fría que una normal- ha nacido entre nosotras. Theodore.. Él ha preferido mantenerse al margen _"Somos hombres. Los instintos simplemente nos dominan, no te preocupes. Ya se le pasará." _Me ha dicho y creo que tiene razón porque, bueno, él siempre tiene razón.

Tomo lo que queda de mi mañana para preparar las invitaciones, son demasiadas, casi me arrepiento de haberlas querido hacer todas a mano. La vuela-pluma rasga los pergaminos mientras yo dicto mensajes personalizados; la garganta me queda reseca, es natural, luego de tres horas hablando ni siquiera yo "Greengrass la habladora" - como cariñosamente me llamaba el grupo de Pansy la obsesiva Parkinson- puedo durar tanto tiempo con una cháchara de ese tipo. De cualquier forma, la hora de irme ha llegado así que alisto mis cosas y salgo al jardín -porque papá ha puesto un hechizo anti-apariciones dentro de casa-, una vez fuera del límite, suspiro y desaparezco.

La tarde parece triste, el cielo está opaco.. Mucho más de lo normal y eso ya es mucho decir, me pregunto si lloverá mientras me arremango la chaqueta y suspiro. Adoro la lluvia pero detestaría que el día de mi boda se viese arruinado por culpa de ella dejo de mirar el cielo y entro a la Universidad porque justo ahora tengo cosas más importantes en las qué pensar. Como por ejemplo en que el profesor Grauld nos ha mandado un ensayo bastante extenso sobre los venenos comunes y sus respectivos antídotos o que la profesora Todd ha pedido una investigación de campo sobre todas las plantas curativas ¡Esto es de locos! ¿Con qué tiempo planearé mi boda?  
Lo bueno es que las clases han terminado por hoy y que los demás profesores se han apiadado de nosotros. Camino por los pasillos suspirando y las risas de Pansy y Davis - inconfudiblemente agudas y chillonas - logran captar mi atención.

- _Greengrass.. ¿Es así como una mujer a punto de casarse debe lucir?_ -Me dice Pansy mientras chasquea la lengua. Yo intento ignorarla pero es la sonrisa estúpida en la cara siempre amargada de Tracey lo que hace que detenga y les preste atención- _¿Tan mal están las cosas con Blaise?_

- _No, es así como una mujer atascada de deberes debe verse ¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer?_ -Les pregunto y miro a Tracey con los ojos entornados. Ella amplia su sonrisa, como si quisiese restregarme algo en la cara pero prefiriese guardárselo.

- _Puede que sí.. _-Me ataja Tracey sin dejar de sonreír-_ La verdad es que.._

- _Mejor es que nos vayamos ya._ -Dice Pansy mientras se la lleva a rastras a quién sabe dónde. Parecen discutir a lo lejos pero yo ya no soy capaz de escucharlas, tampoco es como que quiera hacerlo. Lo cierto es que me he quedado helada ¿Será que Blaise y ella..? No quiero pensar en ello pero la forma en que reía, su insinuación, el comportamiento de Blaise en los últimos días ¡Ah, maldita sea!

- _Daphne ¿Por qué estás de pie en la mitad del pasillo?_ -La voz de Theodore me saca de mis cavilaciones. Me giro hacia él e intento sonreír pero no puedo, es como si mi rostro se hubiese congelado.

- _Hum.. No.. No es que esté imaginando cosas ni nada... Hm.._ -Muevo las manos nerviosamente y él suspira, yo me encojo de hombros y camino a su lado mientras le cuento con lujo de detalle lo que ha pasado; le explico de la sonrisa socarrona de Tracey, de la insinuación de Pansy, lo que la última no le dejó decir a la primera. Le recuerdo que sé que no debo prestarle atención a lo que ellas digan pero que Blaise ha estado muy distante y enajenado, que ya había superado su molestia por el incidente anterior solo porque "algo más" ha pasado, algo que lo mantiene pensativo, algo que lo aleja de mí..

- _Daph.. ¿No crees que estás exagerando? _-Mi mirada escandalizada lo hace suspirar y encogerse de hombros-_ Solo digo que si él hubiese hecho algo nos lo hubiese contado a nosotros._

_- Theo.. No es como que él vaya a contarte cosas a ti sabiendo que eres mi mejor amigo ¿verdad?_ - Él aparta la mirada, como hace siempre que ya no desea hablar de un tema-_ ¿¡Verdad!?_

No importa cuanto lo zarandee de aquí para allá, lo llame o le pida que me cuente, mi mejor amigo no abrirá la boca. Lo conozco demasiado bien como para saberlo pero aún así continúo insistiendo, él solo se ríe y me dice que lo deje pasar ¿Cómo hacerlo? De verdad quiero saber pero ahora que estoy con Theodore siento que mi alma se siente en paz porque él tiene en mí ese efecto tranquilizante que hace que todos los problemas se vean mínimos, como si el simple hecho de que esté conmigo hace que sea capaz de todo porque es como mi norte, mi luz.. eso es él para mí. Jamás me he atrevido a decirlo en voz alta, lo más probable es porque pueda prestarse para malos entendidos que personas como Pansy y Tracey no dudarán en utilizar en mi contra.

- _Si sigues abrazándolo de esa manera, harás que me ponga celoso._ -Es Blaize, tiene una ceja enarcada y está cruzado de brazos pero tiene una sonrisa desenfada y burlona en los labios. Mis brazos están alrededor de Theodore, porque he intentado empujarlo y he acabado trastabillando, así que, aferrarme a él fue la única forma que encontré para mantenerme de pie. Mi amigo se tensa y deja de reírse, me aparta gentilmente y me sonríe. Siempre se pone así cuando Blaise bromea con él.

- _No seas tonto_. -Le digo con los labios un poco fruncidos pero él me abraza y mira a Theodore. No entiendo muy bien lo que sucede pero éste último rueda los ojos, se despide de mí con un "Hasta luego" y se marcha.- _¿Qué pasa con ustedes dos?_

_- No es nada, Daphne, cosas de hombres. _-Me dice y besa mis labios. No intenta nada más, cosa que me sorprende; me toma de la mano y caminamos juntos hasta el límite de la barrera anti-desapariciones. Saca un pequeño oso de quién sabe dónde y me lo entrega, luego besa mi mejilla.

- _¿Y ésto por qué?_ -Le pregunto sonriendo mientras observo al pequeño osito de felpa acomodarse perezosamente su corbatín rojo. Él vuelve a besar mi mejilla pero no se separa.

- _¿Qué no puedo darle cosas a mi prometida de vez en cuando, Daphne?_ -Yo me río y lo abrazo, el oso se cubre los ojos y yo vuelvo a reírme. Blaise me da un último beso en los labios y se despide, promete ir a verme mañana luego de que sus clases terminen. Yo me encojo de hombros porque ahora que Theodore no está y el comportamiento de Blaise es cada vez más extraño no puedo evitar sentirme inquieta ¿Será porque la boda se avecina?

Necesito terminar mis deberes, solo queda acabar el ensayo para la profesora Todd. Es por eso que estoy sentada frente al escritorio con miles de plantas regadas por todos lados y diferentes libros abiertos frente a mí, soy consciente de que necesito terminar, de que mis estudios están primero pero estoy cansada, demasiado cansada; mis ojos pesan y se cierran solos, me llevo la pluma a la boca y la mordisqueo un poco, recuesto mi cabeza sobre el escritorio, observo al pequeño osito que duerme sobre mis libros de texto y sonrío no puedo creer que pasado mañana sea "el gran día".. Mi gran día.

La vocesita de "Klarss" mi osito de peluche me despierta, está cantando. Abro los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios miro la hora en el reloj muggle que me ha regalado Emma mi pasado cumpleaños y salto ¡Es tarde! ¡Me he quedado dormida! Agito la varita para alistar mis cosas mientras corro al baño para asearme y arreglarme. Cuando llego a la Universidad, son pasadas las 3 de la tarde, lo que quiere decir que me he perdido la primera hora de clase aunque, por suerte, no tenía nada importante para hacer o algo que entregar así que me relajo y me siento en uno de los bancos para terminar mi investigación.  
Alzo la vista solo un segundo y puedo observar como Theodore sale al jardín acompañado de una linda chica, ella parece muy animada y él tiene el mismo ánimo casi aburrido de siempre. Lo que me resulta sorprendente es que ella se le haya colgado del brazo y él no haya hecho nada para apartarla, me ha visto por lo que no vale la pena apartar la mirada así que alzo la mano para saludar mientras sonrío, él me devuelve la sonrisa y se acerca.

- _Déjame adivinar, has llegado tarde y no te han dejado entrar. _-Yo asiento y hago un puchero, él se ríe por lo bajo y la mujer a su lado me fulmina con la mirada. No hay lugar a dudas, a ella le gusta Theodore. Intento sonreirle para que se de cuenta de que no soy una amenaza pero ella se abraza aún más a él y me mira enfurruñada, ahora que la miro de cerca su cara tiene algunas cicatrices, son bastante claras pero creo que forman una palabra. No me detengo demasiado a mirarla porque podría ser tachada de descortés.

- _Theodore.. _-Le llama con una voz demasiado intima, cercana y yo no puedo evitar fruncir un poco el ceño. Por supuesto, él es mi mejor amigo y me molesta que no me haya hablado de ella, pero, de cualquier forma no digo nada- _¿No vas a presentarnos?_

_- Ah, sí.. Edgecombe, ella es Daphne Greengrass; ya te he hablado de ella -_Le dice él mientras me señala con un ademán- _Daph, ella es.._

_- Soy Marietta Edgecombe, la novia de Theodore. _-Me dice y una sonrisa sinuosa se instala en sus labios. Miro a Theodore con la incredulidad grabada en el rostro, él solo atina a encogerse de hombros, yo tomo eso como una confirmación y le sonrío, me alegra de veras.. Que él por fin tenga a alguien a su lado aunque esa persona no me agrade, aunque su actitud se me haga odiosa y estúpida.. si ella hará feliz a mi Theo no puedo evitar sentirme feliz por ello.

- _¡Theo! ¡Eso es genial! _-Le digo por fin y me levanto para abrazarlo, lanzando mis deberes al suelo. Él sonríe algo incomodo y lo miro confundida, observo a la chica a su lado, su novia, está que echa chispas.

- _¡Hey, no te le cuelgues así! ¿Qué siempre te le lanzas encima a los novios de otras? Que.. _-Theodore le ha dedicado una mirada que la ha callado en el acto, yo solo atino a apartarme y a mirarla con los ojos muy abiertos a causa de la sorpresa. Me río nerviosamente, lo que ha dicho me ha dejado bastante afectada.

- _Edgecombe, es mejor que guardes silencio._

- _No, no.. Eh.. Ella tiene razón, Theodore._ -Le dedico una sonrisa escueta mientras me agacho a recoger mis cosas- _Es.. Tu novia, mejor será que la trates como tal. Claro.. A ninguna le gustaría que otra, por muy su amiga que sea, esté todo el tiempo.. Ah, lo lamento Edgecombe._

_- Daph.. _-Me llama Theodore y me suena como suplica así que alzo la vista. Sus ojos tienen una mirada extraña, intenta decirme, no, más quien quiere gritarme algo pero yo no logro comprenderlo. Él lo sabe, sabe que no entiendo y suspira como si se diese por vencido-_ ¿Todo bien?_

Yo asiento y sonrío -_ Todo bien, Theo. _-Termino de recoger mis cosas y me voy al aula en la que se impartirá mi siguiente clase, no me atrevo a mirar atrás y nadie hace ademán de detenerme. Llego al aula vacía, me siento en mi puesto y suspiro, no importa que no haya nadie, así no corro el riesgo de que alguien me vea; coloco mis manos en forma de arco sobre el escritorio y apoyo mi frente sobre ellas, mi cabello sirve como cortina entre mis pensamientos y el mundo exterior.  
He dicho que todo está bien pero eso no es cierto. Siento que ella va a apartarlo de mi, lo sé, y el solo pensarlo hace que mi corazón se parta en dos, suspiro e intento convencerme de que estoy exagerando. Porque Theodore es mi amigo y sé que estará allí siempre que lo necesite ¿No es así? No es como que ella vaya a prohibirle que me hable y él.. Él no lo aceptaría ¿O sí? Blaise ha comprendido mi amistad con Theo así que ella también podría.. ¿Por qué estoy tan asustada?

Las clases sirven para mantener mi mente ocupada, al menos no he pensado en Theodore y su novia, en Pansy y Tracey burlandose o en Blaise y su extraño comportamiento. Pero ahora que voy de camino a mi hogar no hay nada que me distraiga y todos esos pensamientos estúpidos invaden mi mente al mismo tiempo, solo quiero dejar de exagerar o pensar lo que sea que esté haciendo en éste estúpido instante.  
Cuando la tarde acaba estoy realmente exhausta, llego a mi casa casi en estado autómata y me lanzo en la cama, la suave seda de mis mantas me envuelve, me transporta a un mundo de paz y casi sin darme cuenta me quedo completamente dormida.

Han pasado dos días, mañana me caso pero no me siento para nada feliz. Miro por la ventana y el cielo está cada vez más oscuro, las nubes se arremolinan en lo alto anunciando que una tormenta se aproxima pero ni una sola gota de agua se asoma en el cielo nublado. Un escalofrío me recorre la columna vertebral cuando pienso en eso, no sé porqué, pero tengo un mal presentimiento. Quizás se deba a que mis temores eran ciertos.. porque desde que Theodore y Marietta comenzaron a salir ya no he hablado con mi amigo, sí, puede que exagere pues solo han sido dos días pero desde que nos conocemos, jamás habíamos pasado tanto tiempo sin hablar. Tampoco tengo mucho por hacer, ya he terminado mis deberes y las invitaciones han sido entregadas; mi vestido está en la cómoda y yo estoy echada en mi cama con la vista fija en el techo, he corrido las persianas porque este clima me deprime, a mi lado duerme plácidamente mi tierno osito. Clavo mis ojos en él, parece tan contento, desearía sentirme la mitad de tranquila que él. Me he encontrado muchas veces deseando ser él, no tener preocupaciones, vivir para cantar y reír porque eso es lo que hace mi tierno osito - _Tienes mucha suerte, Klarss_ -susurro poco antes de que el sueño me arrastre.  
He tenido un sueño precioso, pero no consigo recordar que es.. Tengo la sensación de que es algo importante, algo de lo que no debería olvidarme pero en cuanto abro los ojos se esfuma, mis labios forman una palabra antes de que la consciencia me traiga de vuelta a la realidad -_ Ángel.._ -susurro y me doy la vuelta. Paso un rato intentando recordar pero me doy por vencida, tengo que descansar así que simplemente vuelvo a quedarme dormida pero el pensamiento queda allí clavado, como una espina. Porque fue un sueño hermoso y feliz que me ha dejado un sabor amargo y triste en los labios ¿Por qué? Es simple, lo he perdido de nuevo. En efecto, no es la primera vez que me despierto susurrando esas palabras o con esta sensación de vacío en mi pecho una vez que mi "preciado sueño" se acaba.

Los elfos me levantan bastante temprano, hay mucho por hacer. Me han preparado un baño especial, mi madre ha entrado varias veces a mi habitación solo para abrazarme y decirme lo rápido que corre el tiempo. La última vez, me ha asegurado lo mucho que me ama y que de no haber rechazado el compromiso con Goyle yo habría sido la primera en casarme, yo me quejo un poco, beso su frente y ella llora porque ahora sus niñas vivirán lejos de ella. Yo lloro un poco también y le prometo que vendré a visitarla siempre, más que Astoria que pasa por aquí solo ocasionalmente. "_Vendré tanto que estarás tentada a echarme_" le bromeo y ella ríe entre lágrimas, la abrazo muy fuerte y luego se marcha, sé que la extrañaré mucho pero no puedo entristecerme porque el tan esperado gran día ha llegado.

Paso horas en el baño porque mi piel necesita más cuidado del que creía o simplemente porque quiero atrasar lo más que pueda la hora de ponerme el vestido. Los nervios hacen que mi estomago se sienta raro, como si quisiera comer y vomitar al mismo tiempo ¡Ésto es de locos! Sé que el sentirme nerviosa es inevitable porque quizás mañana para ésta misma hora yo sea Daphne Zabini, una mujer casada en todo el sentido de la palabra, sí, con todo lo que implica. Hundo mi cara en la tina mientras abrazo mis rodillas y cierro los ojos, todos mis temores me invaden a la vez, de verdad no creo estar más dispuesta a entregarme de lo que estuve aquél día, tampoco deseo pelear con Blaise quien en un par de horas dejará de ser mi prometido para convertirse en mi esposo.

Cuando mi padre entra corriendo en mi habitación yo tengo la bata de baño puesta, por suerte, hubiese sido garrafal si no hubiese sido de esa forma. De cualquier manera no tengo tiempo de gritarle porque su cara de horror me espanta. Jamás lo había visto así, con sus ojos zafiro -como los míos- totalmente desorbitados y su lustroso cabello castaño -como el de Astoria- completamente despeinado, no atino a pensar en nada porque mi mente se ha quedado en blanco pero antes siquiera de que él mueva los labios yo me llevo las manos a la boca temiendo lo peor.

- _Astoria está en San Mungo._ - Me dice con su voz completamente distorsionada por la preocupación y yo siento que el alma se me cae al suelo. Me deshago de la bata como puedo y me visto con lo primero que veo, sin detenerme siquiera a ver si lo que escojo combina o no ¡No puedo! ¡Mi hermana está..! Niego una y otra vez, debo darme prisa. Escucho a Klarss sollozar pero tampoco puedo fijarme en él "_volveré pronto_" le digo y bajo corriendo las escaleras, cuando llego al recibidor me doy cuenta de que mis padres ya se han ido. Maldigo mi lentitud y me froto las cienes, abro la puerta de golpe y corro hacia el jardín, me desaparezco para aparecer en el pasillo de recepción del hospital mágico y correr de aquí para allá en busca de información. Parece increíble, lo jodidamente difícil que es hablar con alguien en un hospital; nadie está pendiente de nadie, todos se hacen los sordos ¡Y esa maldita recepcionista..!

Siempre me ha gustado el olor que emana de los hospitales pero hoy me asfixia y aunque puedo reconocer al menos la mitad de las pociones que están cociéndose en algún lugar de San Mungo.. Mi mente está demasiado alterada como para alegrarme o sentirme realizada a causa de ello. En la sala de espera está sentado Draco, sus manos están sosteniendo su cabeza, mira al suelo; me muerdo el labio inferior, no sé que ocurre, no veo a mis padres por ningún lado así que me acerco a él y coloco la mano en su hombro.

- _Malfoy.._ -Mi voz suena triste, sin vida.. Él alza la cara y me encuentro con una mirada de tristeza absoluta ¡Si que debe amarla! No puedo evitar sentir algo simpatía por él, incluso en un momento como éste.

-_ Greengrass.._ -Me responde y es como un lamento- _Ella.. Se cayó de la escalera, no sé como.. Pero.. ¡Maldita sea, debí estar allí y..! Su cabeza.. Había sangre y.._ -Recuerdo lo grandes y empinadas que son las escaleras de la mansión Malfoy y me aguanto las ganas de llorar ¡Ha dicho sangre! Miro de un lado a otro y no veo a nadie ¿Dónde están mis padres? Quiero preguntarle pero la voz no me sale. Él me mira y abre la boca para decir algo pero no dice nada.- _Maldición Greengrass, cálmate de una vez o.._ -Me hala de la muñeca, obligándome a sentarme en una de las sillas contiguas, mi cuerpo no opone resistencia porque siento que el alma se me ha salido del pecho. Escucho un débil y extraño gimoteo, tardo un poco en percatarme de que soy yo, lo cierto es que todo se me hace extraño y lejano, como si yo no estuviese realmente allí. Mi respiración es lenta pero comienza a doler, intento concentrarme en otras cosas, como en la mano de Draco tiembla un poco, lo sé porque está cerrada en la mía ¿Quién hubiese pensado que aquello era posible? Que Draco Malfoy estuviese mostrando lo débil que podría llegar a ser por quienes quería tan abiertamente, yo lo sabía, claro, hacía unos años.. Cuando me confesó que estaba enamorado de mi hermana o más bien "_Greengrass.. Creo que tu hermana menor luciría bien el apellido Malfoy_" creo que su altanería me hubiese convencido si la vergüenza y el terror no hubiesen estado tan claramente marcados en su mirada.

Los minutos pasan y nadie viene, comienzo a desesperarme. Intento respirar pero mis pulmones arden, mis labios comienzan a temblar y por alguna razón creo que mi vista se hace cada vez más oscura ¿Voy a desmayarme de nuevo? Y aunque creo que sería mucho mejor dejarme arrastrar por la inconsciencia quiero mantenerme despierta para Astoria, ella me necesita ahora.. No puedo simplemente abandonarla, es por eso que me aferro con fuerza a la mano de Draco y me niego a soltarla aunque ya no sienta los dedos y mis nudillos se pongan blancos; creo que he apretado demasiado porque Draco se ha quejado, me ha dicho algo pero me siento mareada y opto por ignorarle. Intento mantenerme despierta, de verdad que lo intento pero el tiempo sigue transcurriendo y mi garganta se cierra, tengo ganas de vomitar y la cabeza va a estallarme, por si fuese poco un sonido horrible escapa de mi pecho.

- _¿Greengrass?_ -La voz del rubio me llega lejana, demasiado.. La cabeza me da vueltas, cierro los ojos con fuerza y en cuanto vuelvo a abrirlos, ya no puedo verlo. Siento que algo me hala hacia la oscuridad pero no quiero irme. No quiero, tengo demasiado miedo.. Tengo la sensación de que estoy llorando pero no puedo estar segura. Sentirme tan rara hace que me desespere aún más y aunque mi garganta esté casi totalmente obstruida me fuerzo por respirar lo que acaba por empeorar las cosas- _¡Greengrass!_

Ya no siento la mano de Draco, ya nada me ata a la conciencia. Aunque puedo escuchar otras voces, que se me hacen poco familiares y cada vez más lejanas, siento que estoy más y más lejos de la realidad, quiero quedarme pero estoy a punto de darme por vencida.. Sí, quizás lo mejor sea simplemente dejar de patalear y entregarme de una vez por todas ¿No? Sí, estoy a nada de hacerlo pero una de las voces me habla muy cerca, demasiado.. Me pide que me quede cerca pero yo quiero dormir, de verdad quiero dormir. Estoy muy casada y deseo descansar. Quiero decirle que se calle y me deje dormir ¿Por qué simplemente no me deja en paz?

-_ Por favor.._ -Me ruega y yo parpadeo unas cuantas veces aunque no sea capaz de ver nada. Me aferro a sus hombros y la voz suspira, suspira porque ha logrado que reaccione o eso creo porque mi mente está demasiado confundida como para pensar claramente.- _Daphne.._ -Me llama con dulzura. Yo me quedo estática y clavo mis uñas en sus hombros porque no puedo respirar, los sonidos horribles vuelven a aparecer y yo comienzo a desesperarme- _¡Daphne!_ -Me regaña pero yo tengo miedo, ya no quiero dormirme, tengo miedo de dormir.- _Estoy aquí, Daphne.. Cálmate y respira._ -Me pide pero yo he olvidado como hacerlo, intento decirle a la voz que me ayude pero no puedo hablar. Siento unas manos alrededor de mi cara, es un tacto suave y cálido que se me hace demasiado familiar- _Daphne.._ - Siento su aliento en mi cara y me obligo a respirar, duele, duele demasiado así que me quejo -_ Lamento ésto.. _-Dice la voz, pero no habla conmigo y yo frunzo el ceño demandando nuevamente su atención. Unos cálidos dedos acarician mi mejilla, siento como empiezo a relajarme, incluso mi respiración comienza a normalizarse, creo que su tacto me ayuda a calmarme, intento respirar pero sigue doliendo, parpadeo pero aún así no puedo verle.- _Shh.._ -La voz vuelve a centrarse en mí pero se queda en silencio. Y yo temo que se haya ido. Intento llamarle pero no puedo, sigue costandome respirar y las tinieblas me rodean. Las manos que están en mi rostro me impiden perderme en en la oscuridad pero sigo teniendo miedo, demasiado. Sigo sin ver nada y mi respiración suena terrible, como un pitido, estoy a punto de desesperarme de nuevo pero algo me detiene es como si yo supiese que hay algo más, que debo esperar. Es entonces cuando siento el roce de sus labios en mi mejilla, suspiro, era eso lo que estaba esperando.- _Sigue respirando, Daphne._ -Me insta la voz y yo intento asentir pero me siento muy débil y sus manos me lo impiden.

- _No puedo ver.. _-Le indico con voz ronca, toso un poco y la voz se ríe. Me encanta como suena, así que no puedo enojarme.. No quiero enojarme pero aún así frunzo el ceño simplemente porque así soy yo.

- _¿Ya está bien? _-Pregunta otra voz pero yo no quiero escucharla, quiero que se calle. Mi voz o más bien la voz de mi ángel le pide que guarde silencio y yo sonrío satisfecha.

- _Intenta abrir los ojos, despacio ¿Si?_ -Me pide mi ángel y lo intento, de verdad que lo hago, pero es inútil. Siento sus labios besar mis ojos y mis manos aprietan con más fuerza sus hombros.- _Tranquila Daphne, no voy a irme. Seré paciente y esperaré a que abras los ojos. _-Por alguna razón tengo miedo. Sé que si abro los ojos se irá, se esfumará como siempre. Se apartará de mi lado, sentiré ese vacío terrible en mi pecho y las tinieblas volverán a cubrirlo todo.

- _No me dejes sola.._ -Le pido. Mi ángel se ríe y me promete quedarse, le creo, es por eso que poco a poco abro los ojos. Al comienzo la luz me lastima pero al cabo de un momento me acostumbro a la iluminación de la estancia. Lo observo durante un instante, su imagen es borrosa y cuando se aclara.. Lo que veo, es hermoso, es un ángel y es mío. Me sonríe, está contento porque le he hecho caso. Sus ojos.. Son hermosos y brillantes, los admiro durante un rato ¿De qué color son? Parecen marrones pero son demasiado claros para serlo ¿Será acaso ámbar o avellana? No lo sé, pero son preciosos, como él.

- _¿Sabes dónde estás, Daphne?_ -Me pregunta pero yo niego. Mis manos siguen sobre sus hombros, he arrugado su camisa pero me niego a soltarle. Miro a mi alrededor y veo a Draco, está sentado a dos sillas de distancia, me mira fijamente, parece sorprendido o asustado.. Quizás ambas, yo le devuelvo una mirada somnolienta ¿Qué hace él aquí? ¿Ha venido con mi ángel? De cualquier forma su expresión se me hace terriblemente graciosa así que me río muy bajito y él abre tanto los ojos que temo que se le salgan de órbita. No es tiempo de preocuparme por Malfoy, debo ver donde estoy pero..

Mi ángel me ha soltado la cara así que vuelvo a mirarlo rápidamente, tengo miedo de que se vaya.- _Está bien, aquí estoy._ -Me indica y acuna una de mis manos entre las suyas. Planta un beso en ella y yo le sonrío, adoro a mi ángel. Volteo hacia un lado, porque alguien se ha aclarado la garganta. Es Blaise, está cruzado de brazos y me mira aburrido, cuando se percata de mi mirada me enseña todos los dientes con una sonrisa vivaz adornando sus labios pero yo lo ignoro, solo me importa mi ángel y nada más. Sí.. Es cierto, él me ha hecho una pregunta ¿Dónde estoy? Miro hacia adelante, por encima de la cabeza de mi adorado ángel y una mujer vestida de blanco me observa con rostro inexpresivo, está concentrada en algo ¿Me mira a mí?

- _Parece algo perdida. Puedo llamar al medimago.._ -Le dice ella a mi ángel pero él niega y le pide algo de tiempo, me dice que intente pensar así que vuelvo a mirar alrededor, respiro profundamente, son pociones.. Pociones curativas..

- _San Mungo.._ -Le digo a mi ángel y sonrío, él asiente y vuelve a besar mi mano. Pero yo frunzo el entrecejo ¿Qué hago en San Mungo? ¿Estoy enferma? Mi sonrisa se borra al recordar a mi hermana- _¡Astoria!_ -Le chillo y su mano se tensa sobre la mía.-_ ¡Astoria! ¿Cómo está?_ -Me remuevo en mi silla e intento levantarme pero mi ángel me lo impide.

- _Daphne, por favor.. _-Sus manos aprisionan mi cara.- _Mírame. _

- _Astoria.._ -Quiero hacerle caso pero necesito saber de mi hermana. Siento como mi respiración se agita de golpe, las lágrimas me impiden la visión. Las nauseas, el dolor, la vista borrosa.. Todo comienza de nuevo

- _Daphne.. Mírame._ -Su frente está sobre la mía.- _No vuelvas a irte, Daphne. Si te vas otra vez me costará mucho traerte de vuelta._

_- Pero.. Mi.. _-Niego y parpadeo porque las lagrimas distorsionan el rostro de mi ángel. Siento su respiración golpear mi cara y sé que es eso lo único que mantiene la histeria a raya.

- _¿Quieres verla?_ -Yo asiento mientras lloro y él separa su frente de la mía, se aleja de mi y ya no hay más contacto entre nosotros que mis manos sobre sus hombros- _Si te vas no podrás verla quizás pasen días antes de que vuelvas, Daphne._

Yo me llevo las manos a la cabeza y gimoteo mientras las lagrimas ruedan por mis mejillas, no quiero volver a ese lugar. No quiero escuchar ese chillido aterrador que me revienta los tímpanos, no quiero. Mi ángel me toma las manos con fuerza. - _Daphne, mírame._ -Estoy demasiado asustada como para llevarle la contraria. Así que lo miro- _Respira, Daphne, respira _- Me pide y sus manos apartan el cabello de mi cara, su cara vuelve a estar solo a centímetros de la mía. Sé que Draco está allí y sé también que Blaise nos observa pero no me importa, yo solo estoy allí por mi ángel y lo único más grande que eso es el de deseo ver a mi hermana.

- _Pero.. Yo.._ -Le digo a mi ángel.- _Quiero verla._

_- Y lo harás, linda pero antes tienes que calmarte ¿Si?_ -Acaricia mi mejilla y yo cierro los ojos pero no por demasiado tiempo. Me acerco más a él y mis labios intentan buscar los suyos, él lo sabe porque se acerca más a mí y me besa con lentitud. Y aunque yo le demande más siempre se limita solo a aprisionar mi labio inferior entre los suyos y luego se separa, quizás teme robarme el aliento que con tanto esfuerzo me ha devuelto. Yo lo miro fijamente y vuelvo a acercarme.

- _Theodore.. -_Le llamo antes de volver a besarlo, no una sino tres veces más. Mi ángel me mira con tristeza y me pide que me duerma, se sienta a mi lado y abre los brazos para que yo me acomode entre ellos. Sus manos se enredan en mi cabello y yo cierro los ojos mientras me recuesto en su pecho y permito que me abrace- _No dejes que.. _-Pero me manda callar mientras toma mi mano y entrelaza sus dedos con los míos, su mano sigue jugando con mi cabello y yo sonrío.

- _¿Desde cuándo?_ -Pregunta la voz de Blaise pero mi ángel no le contesta.- _¿Están ustedes juntos o qué mierda?_ -Escupe nuevamente la molesta voz de Zabini, yo frunzo el ceño "_No_" dice mi ángel pero parece triste "_Ella no es consciente de lo que sucede. Ni siquiera lo recuerda._" le explica mi ángel con una voz que me rompe el corazón, yo quiero abrir los ojos y decirle lo mucho que le quiero pero el sueño me gana, su mano en la mía, sus brazos rodeándome, él jugueteando con mi cabello..

Abro perezosamente los ojos, observo como los medimagos van de aquí para allá, tengo la cabeza ladeada y veo algo borroso. Parpadeo unas cuantas veces ¿Me he quedado dormida? Lo último que recuerdo es que he llegado a San Mungo y he visto a Draco, él me ha hablado de Astoria y.. Me enderezo en mi silla y me encuentro con el rostro cansado de mi madre; sus ojos verdes -como los de Astoria- se clavan en los míos, ella sonríe - _Daphne.. ¿Cómo estás, cariño? _- Me sorprende que me pregunte eso cuando es Astoria quien está en una de las habitaciones privadas del hospital mágico. Niego con fuerza.

- _¿Cómo está Tori, mamá?_ -Le pregunto y ella suspira.

- _Está un poco golpeada, pero ella y el bebé están bien _-Me dice mientras acaricia mi cabello, que es del mismo color que el suyo. Me relajo al escucharla, ella y el b- me volteo con tanta rapidez que mi madre acaba exaltándose un poco.

- _Be.. ¿¡Bebé!?_ -Me levanto involuntariamente y me vuelvo hacia el pasillo que sé lleva a las habitaciones pero la mano de mi madre me detiene.

- _Cariño, siéntate . Ahora mismo está dormida. Draco y Adelphos_ (mi padre) _están con ella_ - Está cansada, pero aún así me sonríe dispuesta a hablar conmigo porque así es Cassandra Greengrass, saca fuerzas y ánimos de donde no tiene para cuidar de sus hijas. Me siento a su lado y suspiro.

- _¿Tú lo sabías, mamá?_ - Ella niega y suspira. Yo frunzo los labios.- _Hm.. Si Tori está mejor creo que deberías ir a casa._

_- Daphne.. ¿Cómo crees que..?_

_- Estás cansada, lo mejor es que regreses. Dudo que las cosas cambien yo.. Me quedaré. _-Ella me mira de una forma que no puedo comprender. Está a punto de negarse lo sé pero..

- _Yo la acompañaré, señora Greengrass._ - Interviene Theodore y yo me volteo hacia él, sorprendida, preguntando cuándo habría llegado. Pero allí está, de píe frente a nosotras y tendiéndome una mano, como siempre. Le sonrío y él me devuelve la sonrisa.

- _Yo también me quedaré_ - Responde Blaise desde un sofá, está recostado y su cara está cubierta con una revista. Tampoco sabía que él estaba aquí..

- _Bueno.._ - Como era de esperar, mi madre accedió a dejar que yo tomara su lugar y se fue a descansar, aunque quiero pensar que es porque confía en mí sé que es porque Theodore y Blaise me acompañan. Antes de marcharse besa mi mejilla y me dedica una mirada de preocupación, intercambia otra con Theodore.. Una que no supe identificar y que me deja un poco pensativa; siempre lo mismo.. A veces pienso que esos dos me ocultan algo pero teniendo en cuenta de quienes se trata, no me preocupa demasiado porque sí, siento curiosidad pero si ambos consideran que es mejor que me mantenga al margen por algo ha de ser.

Mi prometido se sienta a mi lado y pasa su brazo por encima de mi hombro, parece divertido. Sonríe maliciosamente mientras sus labios se posan en mi mejilla, puedo notar como la recepcionista me ve más de la cuenta ¿Le conozco? Pero no tengo tiempo para detenerme a pensar en ello porque Blaise ha atrapado mi mentón con sus dedos - _Daphne, si estás cansada puedes ir a casa. Yo me quedo_. -Niego. Mi respuesta es un rotundo no ¿Por qué debería irme y dejar a mi hermana sola? Él se queja un poco, me dice que será parte de la familia que bien puedo delegarle este tipo de asuntos y quién sabe que cosas más. Theodore frunce el ceño y sé que aunque aparentemente toda su concentración esté volcada en el libro que lee nos escucha y saca sus propias conclusiones acerca de la conversación, luego hablaré con él sobre eso aunque dudo que quiera compartir sus pensamientos conmigo, a veces, suele ser demasiado reservado. Incluso conmigo.

- _No, Blaise.. Pienso quedarme aquí hasta que me permitan verla o mejor aún, hasta que le den de alta._ - Sentencio y él rueda los ojos. No dice nada durante un rato, está tan enojado que es absurdo ¿Por qué quiere que me vaya? Quiero preguntarle pero su ceño fruncido y sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho me detienen, en cuanto se enfurruña de esa forma suele tener arranques explosivos y no estoy de ánimos para una escenita. Suspiro porque es lo único que puedo hacer y me cruzo de brazos también, no pienso dar mi brazo a torcer.. No en algo como ésto.

El silencio que reina en San Mungo es casi absoluto - a excepción de algunos pasos, unas que otras voces que se ahogan en la distancia luego de un rato y ese tipo de cosas - me desquicia. Jamás he soportado estar demasiado tiempo callada pero no deseo hablar con Blaise y Theodore, según recuerdo, tendrá una evaluación pronto; es por ello que agradezco cuando mi padre aparece caminando elegantemente y se detiene frente a nosotros; ha vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre: serio, elegante y con el rostro carente de expresión alguna. Su cabello castaño está peinado hacia atrás, como de costumbre, y sus ojos azules me hablan de una calma absoluta que no existía cuando irrumpió de aquella forma en mi habitación hace algunas horas.

- _Joven Zabini, joven Nott.._ - Los saluda con un leve asentimiento. Blaise hace lo propio y mi padre entorna ligeramente los ojos, casi de forma imperceptible; Theodore por su parte, aparta los ojos de su libro y esboza una sonrisa educada mientras lo saluda, mi padre no hace ninguna mueca porque al contrario que mi prometido "el joven Nott" le agrada bastante. Luego de pasar por las formalidades que rodean a las personas de nuestro estatus mi padre se vuelve hacia mi- _Daphne ¿Vas a quedarte?_ -Me pregunta aunque ya sabe la respuesta. Yo asiento y él se aclara la garganta.- _Supongo que tu madre ya se ha ido.. Bien, no importa. El joven Malfoy se quedará con tu hermana. No te preocupes, ella está bien _-Coloca su mano en mi hombro y aplica un poco de presión, supongo que para transmitirme tranquilidad. Papá ha olvidado como tratar con nosotras porque ya no somos niñas y, quizás, porque su orgullo no se lo permite. Yo sonrío y acaricio su mano.

- _Gracias, papá._ -Le digo y él retira el contacto, algo descolocado, yo continúo sonriendo porque molestarlo así es uno de mis pasatiempos. Él vuelve a dirigirse a los chicos, esta vez para despedirse, luego me dedica una última mirada y se marcha. La risa de Blaise hace que me vuelva hacia él, lo miro enarcando una ceja; no entiendo de qué se ríe y bueno, su sentido del humor es bastante raro.

- _Creo que tu viejo me odia _-Dice y vuelve a reírse ¿Y hasta ahora se da cuenta? Para nadie es un secreto que los comentarios hirientes, las miradas asesinas y muecas de mi padre están dirigidas única y especialmente para él. Y ni siquiera Draco, quien fuera un ex-mortifago o estuvo alguna vez bajo juicio tuvo que pasar por algo semejante. Suspiro, no pienso negarlo pero tampoco es como que vaya a admitirlo. - _Lo entiendo._

_- ¿Qué? - _Le pregunto más por cortesía que por otra cosa.

- _El porqué tu viejo no quiere verme ni en pintura._ -Dice y vuelve a reírse. Coloca su mano en mi nuca y me atrae hacia él-_ Es por lo que se dice de mí y por lo que piensa que hago contigo_ -Mira por encima de mi cabeza y se ríe maliciosamente- _Cosas como éstas, Daphne.._ -Susurra sobre mis labios y me besa como acostumbra a hacerlo, de esa forma que odio, con ese tipo de besos obscenos que hacen que me dé vergüenza mirarle a la cara. Golpeo su pecho para que se separe de mi, pero no lo hace, claro que no, siempre hace lo que le da la gana.

No sé cómo pero logro sacármelo de encima durante unos segundos - _N..No_ -Le digo pero vuelve a besarme. Detesto que haga eso, no es que no le quiera pero me hace sentir incomoda y dudo que algún día llegue a gustarme o tan siquiera a acostumbrarme. En cuanto me separo, me percato de que la recepcionista me mira extraño, ve a Blaise y luego a Theodore, por último nuevamente a mí. ¿Y ésta qué? Su mirada me fastidia, pero eso poco importa porque Blaise ha vuelto a abrir la bocota para decir estupideces.

- _Demonios Daphne eres tan.._ -Bufa y deja sus palabras colgando. Yo lo fulmino con la mirada y volteo hacia el otro lado; allí está Theodore con sus ojos clavados en el libro pero con el ceño fruncido.- _Si Astoria está bien.. Draco se queda y ustedes también.. No veo el porqué yo sea necesario. Me largo_. -Mira a mi amigo pero él lo ignora.- _Vendré mañana temprano. Ya hablaremos de la boda._ - Lo dice y vuelve a reírse de una forma atorrante, molesta ¿Qué con él? Yo suspiro y me encojo de hombros ¿A quién intenta molestar? ¿A Theodore? ¿A mí? No tengo tiempo para pensar en una respuesta porque se ha levantado y me ha tomado del rostro para besarme otra vez. Genial, cuando pienso que no puede ser más grotesco va y se supera a sí mismo. No sé cómo lo hace pero todo suena asqueroso, yo solo cierro los ojos con fuerza e intento cortar el beso. Lo logro o eso parece porque se separa de mí y se relame los labios.

- _¡Blaise!_ - Le grito mientras me limpio sus babas de la cara y frunzo el ceño. Sé que estoy roja porque mis mejillas arden no sé si de vergüenza, indignación y rabia pero tengo la sensación de que es una mezcla de todas ellas.

- _No te agobies, muñeca. Es solo un recordatorio. _-Yo enarco una ceja y él se ríe con ganas- _Nada, son cosas mías._

Me guiña un ojo, de forma cínica, le dedica una sonrisa de medio lado a Theodore, o eso creo pero no me atrevo a mirar, y se marcha dejándome en una situación bastante incomoda. Cuando hace ese tipo de cosas se me hace difícil pensar en el porqué me fijé en alguien como él; no niego que sea apuesto y que quizás fue eso lo que me llamó la atención en un principio, además de su popularidad, claro. Pero tampoco es que sea algo del otro mundo.. Porque Draco, Astoria, Theodore o yo misma solíamos resaltas bastante. Suspiro al percatarme de que fue su insistencia al intentar conquistarme lo que realmente me cautivó.

Tengo dos tazas de café en la mano. Me he excusado con Theodore hace un rato y he ido a buscarlas, lo cierto es que desde que se fue Blaise no hemos intercambiado palabra alguna; ambos estamos demasiado incómodos, es la primera vez que tenemos la oportunidad de hablar desde el altercado con su novia y ahora bueno, mi prometido solo ha empeorado las cosas. No puedo evitar suspirar mientras camino a la sala de espera, donde sé estará él leyendo su libro. Lo observo desde mi posición, suspiro y camino con determinación hacia él.

-_ Ten_ -Le digo mientras tiendo una de las tazas hacia él. Alza la vista sin bajar el libro, mira la taza en mi mano y luego a mí- _Es café y antes de que preguntes.. No, no tiene leche, Theo. Solo tómalo._

- _Seguro que le haz echado un kilo de azúcar.._ - Dice y una sonrisa de medio lado adorna sus facciones, yo ruedo los ojos y me siento a su lado.

- _No, te juro que solo he usado una bolsita_ - Le digo mientras tomo mi taza con ambas manos y bebo un sorbo que me hace arrugar la nariz. Él se ríe, no sé si es por lo que he dicho o por mi gesto, lo más probable es que sea por ambas, pero eso no importa. Creo que ahora todo ha vuelto a la normalidad.

- _No entiendo_ -Comienza a decirme y yo volteo a mirarlo; ha decidido pasar de su libro y recostar la cabeza de la pared, parece cansado.- _¿Por qué haces algo que no te gusta? _- Yo lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos ¿Se refiere a dejar que Blaise me bese de esa forma o peor aún.. Insinúa que no lo quiero tanto como para casarme? Sus ojos de un color que jamás he podido definir -quizás ámbar o avellana- están fijos en los míos-_ Daphne, por Salazar.. ¿Tan grave es que te pregunte por qué has decidido tomar café y no un zumo como acostumbras?_ -Yo aparto la vista y le doy un trago largo a mi bebida que acaba dejándome la garganta, la lengua y los labios ardiendo a causa del calor. Me siento algo estúpida por creer que él, bueno, se refería a eso y el asqueroso sabor amargo del café no ayuda para nada. Él tiene razón, prefiero los dulces y detesto los sabores amargos o cítricos.. Todo lo contrario a mi buen amigo Nott. Quien ahora está riendo y no alcanzo a comprender porqué.

- _¿Qué?_ -Le pregunto poco antes de morder mi labio para mitigar esa sensación extraña que me ha quedado luego de quemarlo.

- _Es obvio que has entendido el verdadero motivo de mi pregunta._ -Dice sonriendo y colocando su taza de café vacía a un lado- _Después de todo no eres tan ingenua._

-_ Eres un tonto._ -Le digo haciendo un puchero y él se ríe, me quita la taza de las manos y acaba bebiendoce el café. No quiero pelear con él porque aunque ninguno de los dos se toma nuestras discusiones en serio siento que no puedo estar un minuto sin hablarle; ha sido mi amigo desde que tengo memoria, desde antes de Hogwats, incluso, aunque fuese allí.. En el colegio, que llegaríamos a ser lo que somos ahora. Parece extraño que se lleve también conmigo porque él siempre ha sido callado y distante, mientras que yo soy habladora y bastante expresiva, puede que socialice de vez en cuando con las personas pero.. Theodore Nott es un tipo raro, lo mire por donde lo mire. Me río un poco y él enarca una ceja, yo niego y me recuesto en su hombro.

- _Deberías dormir, Theo._ - Me responde con un "_Hmm_" y vuelve a fijarse en su libro, yo bostezo y cierro los ojos ¿Por qué será que me siento tan cómoda? Ya lo había mencionado pero él tiene capacidad de darme ese efecto tranquilizante que necesito, cuando estoy con él siento que puedo con todo porque mis problemas son mínimos. Él es esa "calma" que relaja mi histeria, es mi luz.. Eso y más es Theodore Nott para mí. No sé porqué he pensado en ello; mi mente debería estar ocupada en intentar dormir porque así llegará más rápido la mañana y entonces podré hablar con Astoria ¡Demonios, que ganas tengo de verla, de hablarle y abrazarla! He pasado el peor rato de mi vida al creer que algo le había ocurrido.  
La pesadez del sueño comienza a arrastrarme por fin así que dejo de pensar tantas tonterías y simplemente me dejo llevar por él.

- _Lo sé.._ -Dice Theodore pero yo estoy demasiado cansada como para pensar a qué cuernos se refiere así que frunzo el ceño y pregunto con la voz pastosa y distorsionada "_¿El qué?_" - _Que soy un tonto.._

Y si dijo más o no, jamás lo supe porque el sueño pudo más que mi curiosidad..

* * *

Y bien eso ha sido todo por ahora ¡Pobre Theodore! ¿Y Blaise? ¿Qué piensan ustedes? Les digo de antemano que la "escena" del ángel ha sido mi favorita; me he divertido mucho escribiéndola aunque temo que haya quedado terriblemente cursi y empalagosa. Quiero agradecer a _**Rosebud** _y a mi _**No-hija** _por sus **Reviews **y quiero recordarles a los demás (si es que alguien más lee realmente lo que escribo) que la sección de comentarios está abierta (?)

Eso ha sido todo por ahora ¡Espero actualizar pronto!

_**- See ya! ~~**_


End file.
